Heaven's Tears
by Kidan
Summary: Tahiri gives birth to a daughter.


**Heaven's Tears**

Once the bundle was placed into her arms, all the fears and doubts about motherhood faded and in their places settled an overwhelming love that she realized had been there since the discovery of the precious life inside her. Even the slight fear over what to tell the little girl she holds in her arms that her daddy will never be there fades away. She touches the small cheek, and allows the small fist to grasp her finger. A smile forms as the liquid blue eyes connect with hers, and the baby girl starts to make soft cooing noises.

Tahiri glances out the window, noticing the bright sunlight that is shining. It appears to be a beautiful, perfect day. She looks down at her daughter, thinking that the perfection of the day is translated into the perfection of the little angel in her arms. She lifts the girl so that they are nose to nose. "Your name will be Noelani. It means 'Heaven's rain' in Ghorfa. That's because the Ghorfa consider babies as precious as the rain, which they called the 'Heaven's tears.'"

Hearing a noise, Tahiri looks up, noticing those that have gathered around her, her green eyes traveling from Luke to Leia to Han and finally to Mara. Something in their stance, their Force presences, the way all of their smiles seem forced, causes Tahiri's smile to drop from her lips, and a cold nugget of fear to awaken in her stomach.

As the baby makes another soft noise, a wisp of a smile crosses her sweat-stained face. Clutching the baby to her chest, she lifts one hand and brushes the sticky hair from her forehead and out of her eyes. Mara sits down on the bed next to her, laying her hand on Tahiri's arm. "Have you decided what you're going to do with her?"

Tahiri glances at Mara as if she has grown another head. "I'm going to keep her. She is my baby, the baby I made with Anakin."

Han frowns slightly, his words drawing her attention. "Look kid, we know that, but aren't you kind of young to be a mom? I mean you're just fifteen."

Tahiri tears her eyes away from Han, glancing out the window, noticing the clouds that have started rolling up from the horizon. "I guess." Then before someone else can get a word in, she continues speaking. "But that doesn't mean I'm not a mom now."

She can feel the tears start to pool in her eyes. "This baby is all I have left of Anakin, it's technically all the family I have in the galaxy."

The four adults exchange glances and Leia inches closer to the bedside. "We know that Tahiri, but think of the baby, we can give her to someone that can provide a loving home for her."

Anger flashes in Tahiri's eyes. "No!"

"Tahiri, think about the baby."

"I am thinking about my child. She needs to stay with me." She turns to Luke, as the first tear escapes. "Please Master Skywalker, tell them, tell me, that my daughter needs to stay with me."

Luke closes his eyes, and turns away from her. His voice is a low whisper which she has to strain to hear. "I'm sorry Tahiri."

Another tear escapes, beginning its slow route down her cheek. Horror at what Luke is saying slowly sinks in. Luke just stands there, his eyes closed, his head bowed slightly. "I'm just so sorry that it has to be this way."

"But it doesn't have to be that way; I refuse to let it be that way!"

Mara shakes her head slightly. "This is for the best Tahiri."

The crack of thunder causes Tahiri to jump, and she glances out the window, noting the rain is pouring. It is a hard harsh rain that drums loudly as it pelts the transparisteel of the window. Slowly she turns her attention back to Mara. "The best for who?"

"The best for the baby."

Tahiri looks at Mara, her stare as hard as Mara's own, her tears flowing freely. "How would you know that?"

Mara glances away, and Leia answers. "We just do Tahiri; you're too young to be a mother."

"Then why did the Force let me get pregnant?"

Tahiri once more, allows her gaze to flicker from one adult to the next. None of them returns her gaze. Mara finally looks up towards Tahiri, but still refuses to make eye contact. "It's for the best."

"Then why didn't you give up Ben?"

The hard crack of flesh against flesh startles everyone, the red imprint on Tahiri's cheek of Mara's hand standing in sharp contrast to her tanned skin. Tahiri tenses, the instincts instilled in her by both her upbringing by the Ghorfa and shaping at the hands of the Yuuzhan Vong, scream at her to attack Mara. Tahiri speaks through clenched teeth, reigning in her emotions, and clutching her child to her breast. "Get out now."

Mara looks down at her hand and then back at Tahiri. "Tahiri, I'm-"

"OUT!" The volume and vehemence in Tahiri's voice startles them all. Mara slowly stands up from her spot on the bed, glancing around the adults again. Tahiri speaks again, this time her voice is low and dangerous. "Now. Get out now."

A nod from Luke, Mara strides from the room. Tahiri looks around at the three adults that remain in the room. "If any of you think I should give Noelani up, you can join Mara in leaving me alone here."

Leia, looks down at the floor, as another peal of thunder shakes the room. "Tahiri, it's just-"

"Just what Leia? You want me to give away my daughter, this last thing of Anakin I have, that we both have."

Luke finally looks up, glancing at his sister and brother-in-law. He asks his wife through the Force if his plan is a sound and good one. Closing his eyes again, he lowers his head. "Han, Leia, please go out to the hall."

They both look at him startled, but it is Han that speaks. "Sure thing Kid."

Luke watches as they both leave the room, softly closing the door behind them. He turns to face Tahiri. "Can I hold her?"

Tahiri looks at him, torn between distrust over his intentions and the desire to share her beautiful daughter with others. Finally she decides, and slowly passes the baby girl over to him. He smiles and looks down at the child, briefly touching her cheek. "She's beautiful."

Tahiri beams. "Isn't she?"

Luke nods his head slowly. "Yes she is. What did you name her?"

"Noelani."

Luke glances out at the storm. "The tears of Heaven. It's fitting."

Tahiri smiles once lights up her face, and she lowers her eyes. "Thanks."

Then he turns his attention fully to Tahiri, a sad look crossing his face. "I'm sorry about this."

Sudden fear grips Tahiri's heart. "Sorry? For what?"

"This." Luke reaches out with the Force, and reaches into Tahiri's mind, yanking memories away, putting her to sleep, while Noelani begins to cry. He glances once at Tahiri's sleeping form, and then down at the baby, gently rocking her until she settles down, his own tears falling silently.

----------

Twelve years later

Luke smiles at Tahiri. "Knight Viella, do you know why I asked you here?"

"No Master."

"I'd like you to choose a padawan from the more advanced trainees."

Tahiri is shocked, and looks at Luke. "Are you sure? I mean, thank you Master."

Quickly standing, she bows and rushes from the room as Luke chuckles to himself.

Tahiri walks down to the Skorch field, watching the trainees. Her eyes are constantly drawn back to a young girl about twelve years old, with blonde hair and blue eyes. She watches the girl, as she effortlessly solves the game's problem, winning the situation. As the other players walk off the field, Tahiri notices the girl standing in the center, gazing towards the sky. Silently she walks over to the girl. "Is it that interesting?"

Startled, she spins, and then seeing a full-fledged Knight, quickly bows. Tahiri smiles at her. "What's your name?"

The girl straightens and stares at Tahiri, her ice blue eyes reminding Tahiri so much of Anakin. The girl gives Tahiri a lopsided grin before answering.

"My name is Noelani."


End file.
